


Cours Santé mentale et enjeux de l’évaluation

by Arabell



Series: Tenir debout - Version original [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crimes & Criminals, Diary/Journal, Exams, Letters, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Other, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Students, Teaching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabell/pseuds/Arabell
Summary: Découvrez l'histoire sordide de Samuel Bellevue en suivant le cours de l'université UQAM.Venez vous faire votre opinion sur le Cas Bellevue. Est-il vraiment fou?*** Histoire fictive, créé dans le cadre d'un cours***





	1. Cours 1

**Author's Note:**

> RAPPEL  
> Cette histoire est fictive.  
> Toutefois, c'est un vrai cours donné à l'université UQAM.
> 
> Cette nouvelle est découpé en 7 petite partie.

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans le cours CRI 2000 Santé mentale et Enjeux de l’évaluation. »

 

La professeure ouvre la première diapositive de son PowerPoint.

 

« Comme vous pouvez le voir dans le plan que je vous ai remis, ce cours servira principalement à vous familiariser avec les notions de psychopathologie, les évaluations des besoins et des facteurs criminogènes chez les personnes atteintes d’un trouble mental, des approches multidisciplinaires de l’évaluation et du plan d’intervention, et cela pour les milieux institutionnels et communautaires.

 

Pour ce faire, j’ai mélangé la théorie avec des études de cas. Nous verrons plusieurs cas internationaux comme John Mistler, cet anglais qui a plaidé non-responsable criminellement pour cause de troubles mentaux, mais dont le jury a donné comme verdict « coupable » suite à l’examen psychiatrique qu’il a reçu. Nous verrons également le cas de Michelle St-Martin qui, contrairement à Mistler, a eu un verdict en faveur de sa plaidoirie. Elle a terminé sa vie dans un centre hospitalier et c’est seulement après sa mort, grâce à ses journaux intimes, que les psychiatres ont découvert qu’elle jouait la comédie.

 

Toutefois, le cas que nous étudierons au premier abord et de façon plus approfondie est mon préféré : le cas Samuel Bellevue. Ce jeune Québécois reste un débat pour plusieurs professionnels du métier.

 

J’ai bien hâte de vous en parler davantage, mais pour ce premier cours, je préfère entendre ce que vous avez à dire sur le sujet de la maladie et le trouble mental dans le milieu judiciaire. Quelqu’un pour briser la glace? »

 

La professeure souffle un grand coup; une seule élève avait levé la main.


	2. Cours 3

« Ce n’est pas un cours de cégep ici. Même si le prof n’est pas encore arrivé, on s’assoit et on se prépare pour le cours. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre. On a un gros cours à faire. »

 

La professeure entre dans l’auditorium d’un pas vite, le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd’hui, c’est l’un de ses cours préférés.

 

« Comme mentionnés dans le plan du cours, nous allons aborder l’un des cas que les professionnels du métier se départagent. Pourquoi? Simplement par la complexité des éléments de preuves. Que vous penchiez pour la folie ou non, chaque pièce à conviction peut vous donner raison. Il est donc impensable de pouvoir trancher entre une plaidoirie ou une autre.

 

Ce cas nous provient d’ici même, à Montréal au début des années 2000. C’est à la suite au meurtre d’Adam Demers qu’il voit le jour.

 

Le jeune garçon, seulement âgé de vingt-deux ans a été retrouvé poignardé dans son appartement dans la nuit du 2 décembre 2000. La voisine s’était fait réveiller par des cris et des pleurs venant de l’appartement du haut. Elle avait donc appelé la police vers les trois heures du matin et ce sont ces derniers qui ont découvert la scène.

 

Avec leurs rapports d’enquête, ainsi que leur témoignage lors du procès, on a appris que l’accusé Samuel Bellevue tenait en pleurs le corps inerte d’Adam Demers lors de leur entrée dans la pièce. Monsieur Bellevue ainsi que les draps étaient recouverts de sang. Toutefois, même avec cette vision sous les yeux, les trois policiers avaient inscrit sur le rapport que le coupable pouvait être quelqu’un d’autre que le jeune garçon en pleurs.

 

Selon eux, Samuel Bellevue avait trop l’air affecté par la situation pour être le coupable. Ce n’est que plusieurs heures plus tard durant l’interrogatoire que Samuel a avoué avoir commis le meurtre.

 

C’est avec cet aveu que Samuel Bellevue a été arrêté et qu’il y a eu un procès avec le chef d’accusation de meurtre au premier degré (229-231). Lors de son procès, Samuel Bellevue a plaidé non coupable pour cause de troubles mentaux. »

 

La professeure distribue un épais document à tous les élèves de la classe.

 

« Dans ce cahier, vous retrouverez tous les éléments de preuves utilisés lors du procès, les versions écrites des enregistrements de l’interrogatoire, les rapports des examens psychiatriques ainsi que plusieurs témoignages de personnes connaissant de près ou de loin la victime, Adam Demers, et l’accusé, Samuel Bellevue.

 

Chaque partie est divisée en chapitre que nous verrons dans les semaines à venir. Il est donc primordial de l’apporter pour tous les cours à venir et d’en faire bien attention.

 

Je vous demande également de lire les chapitres 3 et 4 pour la semaine prochaine. Ces chapitres comportent les rapports des deux examens psychiatriques que l’accusé a dû passer. Les raisons du deuxième examen sont expliquées dès le début du chapitre 4.

 

Aujourd’hui, nous allons simplement nous attaquer à la biographie de monsieur Bellevue. Rendez-vous au chapitre 2... »


	3. Cours 5

« Bon mercredi à tous, j’espère que vous avez bien reçu mon courriel vous demandant de lire l’enregistrement audio de l’interrogatoire qu’a fait l’inspecteur Bouffard la nuit du meurtre, car nous allons l’examiner en détail.

 

Je voudrais vos avis sur le comportement de Samuel avant de vous faire entendre pour la première fois la voix de Samuel. »

 

Suite aux interventions des élèves, la professeure part l’enregistrement audio, laissant voir ses dents au travers de son sourire. Elle se hâte de voir la réaction de ses élèves.

 

[Début de l’enregistrement audio #1 – Salle no.3 – 2001/05/21 5 h 41 min 26 s]

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Tu veux un autre verre d’eau? Je peux aller t’en

chercher et après, on parlera…

 

 _L’inspecteur attend une réponse._  

Tu as le droit à un avocat. Si tu n’en as pas,

l’État s’engage à t’en fournir un d’office. Est-ce

que tu comprends ce que je te dis?

_Long silence._

 

 **SAMUEL BELLEVUE** _la voix cassée._

Je n’en ai pas de besoin.

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Samuel, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui s’est produit cette nuit?

 

 **SAMUEL BELLEVUE** _de l’hésitation dans la voix._

Je... Je l’ai tué.

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Pourquoi as-tu commis ce crime?

 

**SAMUEL BELLEVUE**

Son cœur est comme un hôtel : les gens y rentrent

et ils repartent quelque temps après. Je ne veux pas

partir, moi, je ne voulais pas.

 

_Samuel respire un grand coup._

Vous croyez que j’en suis parti? Ou j’y suis toujours

et ça même s’il bat plus?

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Tu dis qu’il avait des aventures avec d’autres

personnes et que c’est pour ça que tu l’as tué?

 

**SAMUEL BELLEVUE**

Tout le monde l’aime, c’est un virus, c’est normal,

comme un rhume quoi? C’est un bon gros rhume

qui dure pas seulement quelques jours, mais au

minimum une semaine, si ce n’est pas plus.

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Samuel, j’essaie de comprendre. Voudrais-tu

m’expliquer ce que j’ai vu?

 

**SAMUEL BELLEVUE**

Vous l’avez vu? Vous voyez comment il est beau.

Alors, normal qu’il soit un virus après tout. Tout

le monde le regarde, surtout lorsqu’il sourit.

Vous avez vu son sourire?

 

 _La voix de Samuel semble excitée._  

C’est merveilleux; je peux le regarder pendant des

heures et je ne m’en lasse pas du tout.

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Samuel, il ne sourit pas. Il est mort.

 

_Insiste sur les derniers mots._

Est-ce que tu le comprends, ça?

 

 **SAMUEL BELLEVUE** _murmure._

Je sais.

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Tu voudrais me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

 

**SAMUEL BELLEVUE**

Le monde est laid. Vous devez sûrement le savoir comment

le monde est laid. Vous êtes un policier! Les gens font

tout plein de trucs méchants; ils se foutent des lois,

ils font du mal. Vous, vous ne donnez pas de tickets,

j’en suis sûr... Non, vous êtes mieux que ça! Vous

êtes plus important, vous faites des enquêtes? Vous

voyez comment les gens peuvent être méchants?

 

_Sa voix monte de plus en_

_plus durant son monologue._  

Oui, c’est sûr que vous le voyez. Je suis bête, vous êtes

policier, vous l’avez dit.

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

C’est pour ça que tu l’as tué?

 

**SAMUEL BELLEVUE**

Le monde est laid et il est si beau. Parfait.

Il aurait perdu son sourire s’il avait remarqué que le

monde est laid. Son si beau sourire. Il ne faut pas

qu’il le perde. Il ne doit rien perdre de ce qu’il est.

Vous l’imaginez plus de sourire?

_Samuel semble affolé_.

Oh! Non, non, il ne doit pas perdre son sourire

et ses fossettes.

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Il les a perdus, Samuel.

 

 **SAMUEL BELLEVUE** _fâché._

Non, pourquoi dites-vous ça?

 

 _Long silence_.

Il les a perdus? C’est de ma faute s’il ne sourit

plus? Je... Non... c’est de ma faute!

 

_Samuel a la voix triste._

J’aurais dû être plus prudent… C’est parce que le

monde est laid, le monde est laid et il le sait, il le sait

maintenant et il sourit plus. C’est ma faute! Non, non,

non! Plus de fossettes?

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Samuel, il est mort, Adam est mort.

 

**SAMUEL BELLEVUE**

Mort?

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Oui, tu viens d’avouer l’avoir tué.

 

**SAMUEL BELLEVUE**

Oh oui. Je l’ai tué, mais il n’est pas mort. Il est au

paradis. Il est pur, alors il est là-haut, là où il aurait

toujours dû être. Je... pas moi.

 

_Long silence._

Moi, je ne peux plus. Je suis mauvais. Il devait rester bon,

alors moi je devais devenir méchant. Je…

 

_D’une voix amoureuse._

Il ressemble à un ange. C’est un ange. Les anges sont

purs. Ils vont au ciel et c’est pour ça qu’Adam est au

ciel. Il est un ange. Un bel ange, Mon ange.

 

**INSPECTEUR BOUFFARD**

Tu l’as tué pour qu’il soit un ange?

 

 **SAMUEL BELLEVUE** _se leva de la chaise, fâché. Elle tombe au sol._

Non! Il est un ange, il ne peut pas en devenir un.

Vous ne comprenez rien. Je croyais que vous

étiez policier? Les policiers sont intelligents, ils

savent qu’Adam est un ange… Vous n’êtes pas

un policier… Je veux un policier.

_Sam_ _uel cri._

Va-t’en! Je veux un policier… Je veux Adam.

Où est Adam?

_Se calme et commence à murmurer._

Appelez Adam, je veux parler à Adam... Adam...

 

[Fin de l’enregistrement audio #1 – Salle no.3 – 2001/05/21 6 h 12 min 37 s]

 

La professeure ferme l’ordinateur.

 

« J’aimerais entendre tous ceux qui ont dit que Samuel faisait semblant d’être affolé et désorienté et savoir si vous avez changé d’avis après l’avoir entendu dans cet enregistrement... »


	4. Cours 9

 

Établissement Joliette

400, rue Marsolais

Joliette (Québec)

J6E 8V4

#155 204

Annie Bellevue

_Bonjour maman,_

_J’ai une bonne nouvelle à t’annoncer. J’ai encore une fois eu la meilleure note de la classe dans mon cours Santé mentale et Enjeu de l’évaluation. C’est grâce à toi. Je te le montrerai la prochaine fois que je viendrai te voir (pas avant la semaine de relâche, je suis trop pris pour le moment.) Je sais que tu n’es pas d’accord avec mon choix d’études, mais arrête de prier pour ça et prie donc pour autre chose._

_Prie donc pour Adam et moi. Je sais, je te parle souvent de lui, mais, comprends-moi, il est si merveilleux. Il réussit à faire pousser une fleur dans mon estomac. La tige est sortie de son cocon la fois où je l’ai vu aider une jeune fille qui avait les mains remplies de fournitures scolaires et qui, par malheur, en avait laissé tomber quelques-unes sans s’en rendre compte._

_Une feuille a éclaté au travers de mon nombril alors que l’un de ses amis — où du moins selon mon avis, en était un — lui criait dessus des injures aux noms bibliques et l’ange qu’il est ne ressentait aucune colère envers le pauvre garçon en larmes devant lui._

_Un bourgeon s’est immiscé au bout de la tige le jour où à la bibliothèque de l’université, il avait avoué sans orgueil qu’il avait fâcheusement abîmé un bien de l’école, car il avait été trop pressé de rentrer chez lui un jour de pluie. Il avait offert de payer un nouveau livre pour remplacer le dernier totalement foutu alors même que la bibliothécaire ne lui avait rien demandé._

_Une seconde feuille s’était étendue jusqu’à effleurer mon cœur de sa pointe en même temps que son nom était apparu sur la liste des donneurs pour la collecte de biens qui servait à aider l’église du quartier._

_Des pétales rouges commençaient à prendre forme au sommet de cette rose qui fleurissait alors que tout le monde était resté assis bien confortablement sur leurs fesses. Il s’était levé pour aller résoudre l’exemple au tableau qui n’avait rien de compliqué, mais qui était long à réaliser._

_Et finalement, la rose rouge fut à son apogée, éclaboussant son parfum sur toutes les parcelles de mon être quand, sans aucune gêne, il refusa l’offre que lui proposait une pauvre gourmande totalement enivrée du vin qui laissait son corps à qui le désirait. Il aurait pu abuser de sa faiblesse mentale pour assouvir l’envie de luxure que tout le monde possède au fond, mais il n’avait rien fait et l’avait gentiment raccompagnée jusqu’à sa chambre._

_Il est parfait, maman, peut-être même trop pour moi, trop pour ce monde. Je me souviens bien de ce que tu m’as appris, maman. Je vais faire comme tu as fait avec Maxime. C’est mieux pour lui, c’est mieux pour tout le monde. Il va pouvoir aller briller avec Maxime. J’ai tout prévu comment ça va se passer. Ce soir, lorsque je ne ferai plus la différence entre le drap et sa peau, je vais faire ce qu’il faut. Tu vas être fière de moi, cette fois._

_Je t’aime. On se voit bientôt._

_Samuel._

 

« Cette lettre est la preuve que le meurtre d’Adam Demers était prémédité et que l’accusé, Samuel Bellevue, était pleinement conscient de ses actions, contrairement à ce qu’il a voulu faire croire lors de son interrogatoire avec le commissaire Bouffard.

 

Dans le dernier paragraphe, nous pouvons constater que l’accusé parle de Maxime Gamache. Ce dernier a été assassiné quatre ans plus tôt par madame Annie Bellevue, la mère de l’accusé. Le jeune Maxime, en 1997, était le petit ami de Samuel. Il a été retrouvé mort dans la chambre d’ami de la demeure Bellevue. Madame Bellevue a plaidé coupable lors du procès.

 

Toutefois, les meurtres de monsieur Gamache et de monsieur Demers ont tant de similitudes que l’on pourrait croire que monsieur Bellevue a voulu imiter sa mère. Les deux jeunes garçons ont été tués dans leur sommeil de sept coups de ciseaux à couture au ventre et ont été retrouvés avec l’objet du crime, soit la paire de ciseaux, dans leur main droite. De plus, tous les deux étaient en relation intime avec l’accusé depuis peu.

 

Il est donc aisé de faire le rapprochement entre les circonstances entourant ces deux meurtres. Le meurtre d’Adam Demers, commis par Samuel Bellevue, est la réplique de celui de Maxime Gamache. »

 

La professeure pointe l’écran.

 

« Cette plaidoirie n’a été qu’une infime partie du discours prononcé par le procureur de la couronne lors du procès qui s’est déroulé le 23 mars 2001. »


	5. Cours 10

_18 février 1997_

_On dirait que son sommeil flotte. On le regarde comme ça, les yeux fermés. Il a l’air si paisible, si bien, mais pourtant, je peux lui réciter toutes les phrases que je désire qu’il ne se réveillera jamais. « Je t’aime », lui ai-je dit avant que mon monde disparaisse de sa vue. « Je t’aime », ai-je continué de lui dire encore et encore, alors même qu’il ne m’entendait plus. Les traits de son visage sont dessinés avec de la soie. Je m’émerveille devant son scintillement dans ce noir aveuglant. Je ne peux m’empêcher de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils sont si lisses que j’ai peur de les briser en les faisant passer entre mes phalanges. Ils sentent si bon que je pourrais passer le reste de la nuit à renifler le doux effluve qu’ils propagent à mon toucher. Ils sont si longs que quelques mèches lui tombent sur le visage. Ils lui vont si bien, ses cheveux._

_Ce soir, il les a laissés valser, car il voulait peindre un sourire sur mon visage. Il voulait que je passe mes mains en travers. Il voulait fermer ses yeux avec des frissons qui le parcourent de la racine aux pointes. Il le voulait, tout ça, et je l’ai fait pour lui. Je l’ai fait pour le céleste qu’il est._

_Il est tout un ange. Il a l’air pur avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle. Elle est d’une blancheur, elle est d’une perfection; aucune tâche, aucun point, aucun pli. Elle est lisse, douce, froide, parfaite. Je ne peux m’empêcher de la toucher, la mordiller pour m’assurer que c’est bien sa chair et non un joli tissu; un tissu comme celui qui le recouvre, blanc, lui aussi. Comment savoir où commence sa peau et où se termine le drap? Son dos me fait frémir, frissonner, transcender. Je remercie le sculpteur qui a manié ses outils pour lui donner ses formes. Je veux rester collé. Je ne veux plus jamais que son corps soit loin de ma chaleur, il est si froid et, moi, je brûle._

_Dès la première fois que je l’ai vu, je savais qu’il y aurait un « nous », lui et moi, ensemble à jamais. C’était si beau. Je nous voyais dans ses yeux. Je nous voyais dans la seule partie de son corps qui ne descend pas du ciel. Noir, une couleur si intense, si sombre, mais maintenant que ses paupières les recouvrent, les ténèbres disparaissent et il redevient cet ange auquel il ressemble tant._

_Il est trop pur pour le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Il est trop beau pour vivre dans ce monde rempli de malheur. « Tu ne perdras pas ta pureté » lui avait-je dit entrecoupé de mes « je t’aime » et de mes caresses. « Tu ne verras pas le malheur ». Il s’était débattu, bien sûr. Il avait entendu dire si souvent que la vie était dure, méchante, malsaine, mais qu’on ne pouvait rien y faire. Je l’aime tant que je lui ai promis qu’il ne connaîtrait pas le malheur du monde. Il resterait inaltéré; il resterait bon. La noirceur qu’il a dans les yeux y resterait. Elle n’ira pas salir ses cheveux et sa peau. Elle ne viendra pas effleurer les draps. Elle restera dans ses yeux. L’ombre n’est pas digne; l’ombre est remplie de monstres, de laideur. Il n’est pas laid. Il n’est pas dans l’ombre et il ne le sera jamais._

_Il a pleuré un long moment. Je l’ai laissé faire. Il avait le droit de pleurer. Il avait le droit de crier, de se débattre. Il ne voulait sûrement pas me quitter. Moi non plus. Je serai resté collé à lui. Je l’aurais suivi, mais moi je ne suis pas pur. Je ne le suis plus. Pour qu’il reste céleste, j’ai commis l’impureté. Pour qu’il parte pour un monde meilleur, pour qu’il vive dans la joie, j’ai dû faire sortir le rouge. J’ai dû faire en sorte de gâcher sa peau lisse. J’ai dû former des trous pour le libérer. J’ai dû salir ses cheveux. J’ai dû faire ce qu’il fallait. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il est toujours aussi pur et je l’aime toujours autant, alors je lui disais : « Je t’aime ». Je faisais éclater tout ce rouge en lui disant que je l’aimais. Je l’aimais tant que j’ai accepté qu’il parte sans moi. J’ai compris qu’il fallait qu’il parte, car je l’aimais. Je sais qu’il l’a compris. Lorsque ses yeux remplis d’eau ont commencé à se fermer. Il ne m’en voulait pas. Que même si ses yeux étaient si sombres, que même si ses cris me disaient « non », il murmurait des oui. Je le voulais, il le fallait, mais maintenant, je regrette. Maxime me manque déjà._

 

« J’espère que vous avez lu le chapitre 10 comme vous étiez supposé, car vous n’aurez pas le temps de le faire pendant le cours. Ces textes sont des extraits des journaux intimes que Samuel a écrits au cours des années. Le plus vieil extrait remonte à ses 16 ans et celui-ci n’avait pas été évoqué durant le procès.

 

Il a été retrouvé quelques années après le meurtre d’Adam Demers. Donc n’a pu être pris en compte lors du procès ainsi que pour celui de Maxime Gamache. Toutefois, nous pouvons comprendre que, dans cet extrait du journal, Samuel parle de la dernière soirée de son amant.

 

C’est certain qu’avec cette information, le verdict aurait pu être différent, mais il est également présent pour comprendre l’importance qu’a eue la religion dans la vie de monsieur Bellevue. Ce journal de l’année 1997 est rempli de prières, de descriptions des dimanches matin qu’il passe à l’église avec sa mère. Samuel a vécu toute sa vie avec une mère ancrée dans la religion, alors l’évocation constante d’ange pour décrire soit Maxime ou Adam n’est plus si surprenante. »

 

La professeure distribue une feuille.

 

« Je n’ai pas mis cet extrait dans le cahier du cours, car je ne voulais pas que certains d’entre vous le lisent avant le temps. Comme nous en avons parlé dans le cours 7, la religion peut créer des écarts mentaux dans la tête des gens. Ils ne font plus la différence entre le légal de leur religion et celui de l’État.

 

Cet extrait n’est que l’un de tous les confessionnaux qu’il écrites. Toutefois, si vous désirez en lire davantage, vous viendrez chercher d’autres extraits à la fin de la classe. Je les laisse sur mon bureau... »

 

_4 Avril 1998_

_Pardonnez-moi mon Père, car j’ai péché. Je n’ai encore une fois pas pu me retenir. J’ai passé la soirée de mercredi à regarder des vidéos pornographiques; elles portaient toutes sur des relations entre deux hommes. Je sais que c’est contre la volonté de Dieu, mais pendant cette période, je me suis perdu, mon Père. Je les ai regardées et j’ai aimé ça. Je me suis tellement senti sale, j’ai honte. Ma mère mérite mieux qu’un fils comme moi. Elle paie déjà pour mes erreurs. Aidez-moi, mon Père, à me guérir._


	6. Cours 14

« Je sais que plusieurs d’entre vous m’ont envoyé des courriels pour me demander ce qu’il avait à préparer pour ce cours ou encore s’il allait être un cours de questions. Rassurez-vous, il n’y avait rien à préparer et la dernière partie servira à répondre à vos questions, mais avant, j’ai encore un élément à vous révéler sur Samuel Bellevue.

 

Comme vous le savez, il vivait ici au Québec, mais vous êtes encore plus proche de son environnement que vous le pensez. Samuel a été et est à ce jour, le meilleur élève que j’ai eu pour ce cours… »

 

La professeure prend le temps de laisser les élèves réagir à cette nouvelle.

 

« Soyez bien attentif, car je vais vous expliquer comment, moi, je vois Samuel. Il était un élève bien calme. Dans les premières semaines, je ne l’avais jamais entendu parler ou même remarquer. Il ne posait jamais de questions, il ne parlait avec personne. Il n’était ni de ceux qui sont parfaitement concentrés par leurs études ni de ceux qui sont à l’université pour socialiser que pour étudier. Bien qu’il n’avait pas l’air présent en classe, il l’était beaucoup plus en dehors des heures de cours.

 

J’ai commencé à échanger des courriels avec lui après le premier mois de cours. Il me posait des questions sur des cas qu’il lisait, dont il entendait parler à la télévision ainsi que ceux des séries. Selon les cas, il arrivait à sortir des théories des plus farfelues, mais il arrivait toujours à les rendre potables.

 

Lors des évaluations, il expliquait clairement ses idées, donc peu importe le point de vue qu’il abordait, il arrivait à me faire aller dans son sens. Il était l’un de mes élèves préférés et lorsque j’ai su qu’il avait été arrêté pour meurtre, j’ai voulu tout savoir sur son cas.

 

Je récolte des informations sur lui depuis plus de dix ans maintenant et avec chaque nouvelle preuve que je réussis à ramasser, je change d’avis sur son état mental. »

 

La professeure prend une gorgée d’eau.

 

« C’est lui qui m’a fourni toutes les preuves qui n’étaient pas présentes lors de son procès. Je crois que tout comme moi, il est accro à nos échanges. Il reste mon élève, et ce depuis tout ce temps, on ne parle peut-être plus d’Adam ou Maxime depuis longtemps, mais parfois j’aimerais encore lui poser tant de questions sur le sujet.

 

Encore aujourd’hui, j’ai de la difficulté à me prononcer. Je passe le voir chaque mois pour qu’on parle et à chaque fois que j’y retourne, j’ai l’impression que le Samuel que j’ai connu disparait davantage. »


	7. Cours 15

« Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, bon dieu! Vous n’avez aucune minute à perdre. Ce n’est pas un examen de cégep que je vous ai préparé là. Alors, j’espère que vous vous êtes tous bien préparés et que vous n’avez rien oublié…

 

Lorsque je vous donnerai accès au fichier, vous aurez exactement quatre heures pour rédiger. Seulement quatre heures, pas une minute de plus. Le dossier de remise se trouve au même endroit que toutes les autres que vous avez fait, sauf que pour celui-ci, il n’y a aucune possibilité de le remettre en retard. Calculez bien votre temps…

 

Je vous rappelle que vous avez droit à tous les documents fournis dans mon cours ainsi qu’à toutes vos notes papier...

 

Voilà, l’envoi est fait, j’ai hâte de voir vos réponses à cette question. »

 

La professeure sourit à ses élèves qui ouvrent le document. Une seule phrase y est écrite, ce n’est qu’une question : « Selon vous, tout en vous fiant aux éléments évalués dans le cadre du cours, Samuel Bellevue a-t-il simulé la folie pour voir sa peine de prison à vie évitée? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnez votre avis s'il vous plait. Je compte faire des changements,  
> alors dit-moi ce que vous aimez le plus pour que je sache quoi garder.
> 
> Selon Vous Samuel est fou ou il joue la comédie ?


End file.
